La llamada de la sangre
by cold hands and warm heart
Summary: Un Dramione quizás un tanto diferente. Personajes principales: Malfoy, Granger y Nott. Tal vez haya alguien más poderoso que el Señor Oscuro. Tal vez Hermione no sea una niña nacida de muggles. Tal vez Malfoy y Nott no estén solos. Tal vez Ronald Weasley sea un odioso. Tal vez Harry adquiera menos importancia de la habitual. Tal vez Fred esté un poquito enamorado de Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Hola! Este es el primer dramione que escribo. Por favor, no seáis muy duros conmigo. Este fic está ambientado en el sexto curso, y como podréis leer a continuación, cobrarán importancia otros personajes aparte de Draco y Hermione, como Theodore Nott (me encanta Theodore Nott *.* ), que será uno de los principales junto con nuestra pareja favorita._

 _Parejas que pueden salir: Ginny x Harry, Zabini x Ginny, Luna x Theodore, Fred x Hermione x Draco, Ron x Hermione, etc, etc, etc._

 _Categorizado M por ciertos fragmentos de contenido quizá solo apto para adultos, en un futuro. Eso ya también puede ser que lo deje a vuestra elección._

 _Os dejo el resumen más elaborado:_

 **Hermione Granger** comienza un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, deseando que sea lo más 'tranquilo' posible, tras su terrible experiencia el año anterior en el Departamento de Misterios. Pero no se imagina que distará mucho de serlo. Entretanto **Draco Malfoy** tiene que soportar la enorme carga del castigo impuesto por Lord Voldemort después del fracaso de su padre a la hora de conseguir la profecía. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no será el único alumno de Slytherin que se vea en una situación tan desesperante: **Theodore Nott** será de especial relevancia en el transcurso de los acontecimientos, viéndose implicado de forma forzosa por culpa de una poderosa bruja oscura.

Mientras tanto, Fred y Ron Weasley tienen cosas más banales por las que preocuparse, como quién de los dos conseguirá conquistar el corazón de Hermione. Pero, ¿en verdad el corazón de Hermione puede conquistarse? ¿O ya tiene dueño? Quizá ya lo tenga desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ni ella misma sea consciente de ello.

Una leyenda olvidada sobre unos poderosos magos y brujas renace de nuevo **compitiendo en fuerzas con las del Señor Oscuro.** Pero los alumnos de Hogwarts tienen cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, como el nuevo plan de estudios del viejo chiflado de Dumbledore. Un plan de estudios que implica diferentes grupos de alumnos, alumnos de diferentes casas. Se cumplirá la peor pesadilla de Hermione.

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la magnífica obra de JK Rowling; o sea, no me pertenece ninguno de los que aquí aparecen salvo los salidos de mi retorcida mente.**

 **Y sin más dilación, ahí va el primer capítulo; espero que os guste:**

 **Capítulo 1. Regreso.**

Los rayos anaranjados del sol poniente incidían contra el vidrio de la ventana de Hermione, quien en ese momento se hallaba leyendo la nueva lista de materiales que necesitaría para su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Entristecida, pensó que hacía más de dos semanas que no sabía nada de Harry. Desde que el Ministerio por fin aceptara el regreso de Lord Voldemort y desde que tuvo lugar la muerte de Sirius, le preocupaban sobremanera los constantes cambios de humor del niño que vivió, y que no contestara sus cartas no hacía más que acrecentar su angustia. Pareciera que se había puesto de acuerdo con Ron, porque de él tampoco había recibido noticias en los últimos días. Todo eso la inquietaba, por la situación en la que se encontraba el mundo mágico y por lo mal que lo estaban pasando los Weasley en aquellos momentos por culpa de los problemas económicos, de los que Hermione suponía que conocía una ínfima parte, lo poco que Ron le contaba en sus cartas.

Sus padres aún no habían llegado de la consulta, últimamente atendían a más personas de las que debieran, por lo que Hermione comenzaba a sentirse sola. No era algo que la disgustara, incluso a veces buscaba ratos para poder distraerse sin que nadie la molestara. No es que la presencia de sus padres la incordiara, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba adentrarse en su propio mundo. Sabía que no era sano no salir apenas en verano, y sin embargo, no podía evitar echarle alguna que otra ojeada a los libros del curso anterior y practicar magia, para no oxidarse. Era su único entretenimiento en aquellas largas tardes de verano; suponía que, si tuviera amigos con los que pasar el rato en esa estación del año, las cosas serían diferentes.

Estaba nerviosa, porque no veía el día en que por fin pudiera ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus nuevas cosas. Siempre le había gustado organizarse, por si por algún casual, a pesar de sus numerosas listas, olvidaba comprar algo. En esas divagaba, adormecida, cuando un repiqueteo contra la cristalera la hizo despertar de su embelesamiento.

Giró la cabeza, con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad por lo que pudiera haber causado aquel ruido. Se trataba de Hermes, la antigua lechuza de Percy, que éste había abandonado en la Madriguera junto con otros efectos personales que consideraba prescindibles tras la discusión que tuvo con su padre. No le sorprendió, ya que Ron y Ginny solían enviarle mensajes con ella.

Se levantó perezosamente, reacia a la idea de dejar de tumbarse sobre el colchón, y fue a abrir la ventana. El ave entró en la habitación, aterrizando de forma violenta sobre el escritorio, gorjeando en un sonido desagradable. Seguramente se habría hecho daño.

-Oh, Hermes- susurró Hermione, apenada, mientras se dirigía a por un recipiente lleno de carne seca preparada exclusivamente para cuando vinieran Hedwig y Hermes, y depositaba unos cuantos trocitos al alcance de la lechuza.

Hermes no tardó en hincarle el pico a aquellas suculentas golosinas. Entretanto, Hermione se dispuso a tomar entre sus manos el pergamino doblado que traía atado a una pata.

Sonrió con cariño, al ver la letra de Ron, entre varios agujeros minúsculos que presentaba el papel, erosionado por las inclemencias del tiempo.

 _ **Querida Hermione:**_

 _ **Siento no haberte escrito en estas semanas. Las cosas en casa no andan muy bien, que digamos. Ginny quería ser quien te mandara esta nota, pero no la he dejado. Mamá dice que George y Fred irán a por ti mañana por la mañana. Viajaréis por la red flu, creo. Harry probablemente venga por la noche.**_

 _ **No es necesario que nos envíes una respuesta.**_

 _ **Ron.**_

"¿Cómo es posible que sea tan escueto?", se preguntó, un poco más tranquila ahora que sabía de él. Al menos, se dignaba a escribirle, pensó con resignación.

A pesar de lo que decía en la corta carta, Hermione escribió en el reverso.

 _¡Ron!_

 _Estaba angustiada, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti o de Harry. Creía que había pasado algo malo y no me había enterado. Aunque bueno, ya sabes, yo suelo ponerme así por cualquier tontería antes de empezar el curso. Siento que las cosas no vayan bien en tu familia, espero no ser un estorbo estos días. Dile a Ginny que no se preocupe, que ya tendremos bastante tiempo para hablar cuando llegue, y a los gemelos, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia. ¿Red flu? En mi casa no hay chimenea y no tenemos polvos. ¿Cómo será entonces? Bueno, supongo que no habrá tiempo suficiente para que pueda recibir tu respuesta antes de mañana. Recuérdame que por tu cumpleaños te regale un teléfono muggle, así será más fácil comunicarnos. Me alegra saber que Harry también estará, el pobre lo está pasando muy mal con todo esto._

 _Tu amiga, Hermione._

Una vez perfeccionada la caligrafía, dejó a un lado el bolígrafo y cogió un sobre donde guardó el pergamino, para que no se estropeara más.

Hermes ya hacía ruiditos, pidiéndole a su extraña manera que permitiera que se fuera. Hermione hizo un nudo alrededor de su pata, con cautela (siempre que lo hacía, tenía miedo de que le mordiera un dedo), y le dio unas palmaditas, para que saliera volando.

Antes de que chocara contra la ventana, la abrió, instándola a que saliera en una muda invitación. Cerró de nuevo las puertas del ventanal y volvió a recostarse en la cama, risueña.

Ginny hubiera querido ser ella la que le escribiera esa carta, y Hermione sospechaba que, si hubiera sido de ese modo, le habría sido detallado todo lo que estaba pasando con los Weasley. Supuso que ya lo sabría cuando llegara.

Le sabía mal que George y Fred perdieran parte de su tiempo para llevarla con ellos a la Madriguera y que la Señora Weasley se preocupara por eso con todo lo que tenían en casa, por lo que decidió que debía darles algo a cambio, a pesar de que lo hicieran por el cariño y la amistad que le profesaban. En eso pensaba, mientras guardaba la ropa en su baúl, las prendas impecablemente planchadas.

-Ojalá este año sea tranquilo- deseó en voz alta, sin saber que en realidad estaba mucho más lejos de serlo que todos los demás.

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertaba con una sonrisa radiante, desperezándose y notando el roce de las mangas largas de su camiseta vieja en la parte interna de los brazos.

Soltó un gritito ahogado cuando uno de los gemelos se apareció a su lado con un chasquido.

\- ¡Vaya, Granger, qué atuendo más sensual!

Se sobresaltó al oír la misma voz al lado contrario y percatarse de la poca distancia que la separaba del rostro del otro gemelo que accidentalmente se había aparecido demasiado cerca.

-Sí, ¿quién lo diría? - le seguía el rollo a su hermano, sonriéndose, mientras observaba con extrañeza cómo ella se escondía bajo las sábanas, avergonzada.

George le guiñó un ojo a Fred, con su sonrisa tan característica.

-Oh, vamos, Herms, no seas perezosa- se burló George, dejándole espacio- Seguro que a Christina no le gustará que lleguemos tarde.

\- ¿Quién es Christina? - preguntó, asomando los ojos por encima del edredón. Nuevamente, dio un respingo al notar la cercanía (excesiva para su gusto) de Fred.

-Mi nueva adquisición. Seguro que te va a encantar- corroboró George, haciéndole un gesto a su hermano para que se levantara y fuera junto a él- Y ahora, vístete. A ella le gusta la puntualidad.

-Entonces, no comprendo cómo puede estar contigo- repuso ella.

Fred soltó una carcajada al ver el rojo apenas perceptible que adoptaban las mejillas de su hermano. George se rascaba la nuca, pensativo.

\- ¿No deberías vestirte ya? - la instó, finalmente.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-No pretenderás que lo haga delante de vosotros.

George se cruzó de brazos y echó su espalda ligeramente hacia atrás.

\- ¿A qué esperas?

Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando Fred le golpeó el brazo y ambos comenzaron a reírse, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Te dejaremos a solas, no te entretengas- dijo Fred, precipitándose fuera de la estancia.

\- ¿Por qué iba a entretenerme? - le contestó Hermione, ceñuda.

Pero lo único que escuchó fueron las carcajadas de los hermanos a través de la puerta.

Se levantó apáticamente y se dispuso a hacer la cama con pulcritud, como solía.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac...- se oía a George, metiendo prisa.

\- ¡Cállate, me pones nerviosa! - le gritó, cayéndosele los vaqueros y la blusa que tenía planeados ponerse.

Con un sonido algo brusco propio de la exasperación, empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

-Granger, ¿se supone que tus padres están en casa? - inquirió Fred, asomándose por la rendija de la puerta.

Hermione soltó un gritito, abochornada, y corrió a taparse el pecho, ya que solo tenía puesto el sujetador.

\- ¡FRED!

-Perdón- logró decir él, un tanto azorado, lo que no se correspondía con su semblante ufano.

Sacó su cabellera pelirroja del cuarto, con miedo de que lo transformara en sapo. De hecho, Hermione se lo estaba planteando seriamente.

\- ¡Qué carácter tiene!

-Te he oído, George- masculló, furibunda.

-Esa era la intención- rió él.

Hermione abrió la puerta de un tirón, haciendo que los gemelos que habían estado apoyados en la pared cercana, se apartaran alarmados.

-Mis padres deben estar alucinando con vosotros- se imaginó, torciendo el gesto.

\- ¿Tus padres? ¿Están aquí? - preguntó George, burlón, simulando nerviosismo.

-Así es, chico Weasley, no pretenderías que se fuera sin despedirse de nosotros- le respondió una voz femenina a su espalda, con severidad.

Los gemelos se giraron, como movidos por un resorte. Hermione rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Señora Granger? - farfulló Fred, un tanto tenso.

-Encantada de conoceros a ambos- dijo la madre de Hermione, sus labios curvándose en una ligera sonrisa.

-Un placer, señora- contestaron ambos hermanos simultáneamente.

-Aunque la próxima vez preferiría que llamarais al timbre.

\- ¿No habéis usado la puerta de la calle para entrar como cualquier persona normal? - se escandalizó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder.

-Pues...- empezó Fred.

-Nosotros no sabemos lo que es un _tembre_ \- completó George.

A Jane se le escapó una risita indiscreta al oír aquello.

-Es "timbre" - lo corrigió Hermione en voz baja.

El interpelado se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a su hermano.

-Deberíamos irnos ya- dijo, tratando de olvidar el asunto.

Fred asintió, de acuerdo.

\- ¡Jack, cariño! Ven, que la niña ya se marcha- llamó la madre de Hermione a su esposo, cuando acabaron de bajar las escaleras.

El equipaje ya se encontraba en la entrada. Fred hizo un movimiento de varita con maestría, haciendo que desapareciera.

-Pero...- trató de decir Hermione.

-Tranquila, ya está en nuestra casa- la interrumpió él, sonriendo- Ni que no hubieras visto antes este hechizo, Granger.

\- ¿Seguro de que has mandado las cosas a la Madriguera? - preguntó, insegura.

-Claro, ¿por quién me tomas?

-Oye, se supone que somos mayores y que tenemos más práctica con la magia- terció George, con mofa- No nos cuestiones, Alice Kyteler.

\- ¿Esa quién es? - inquirió la señora Granger, con curiosidad.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada, sonrientes, preguntándose si no sería mejor dejarla con la duda.

-Una bruja famosa, mamá.

Lo que no dijo Hermione, fue que era conocida por sus grandes habilidades haciendo que los hombres sucumbieran ante sus encantos y accedieran a cumplir todos sus antojos. Entornó los ojos, sin entender por qué de todas las brujas famosas existentes la habían tenido que comparar con ella. Se dijo, maliciosamente, que probablemente los gemelos conocieran su nombre, pero no su historia.

Su padre no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, saludando a Fred y a George con una sonrisa algo apagada.

Cogió las manos de Hermione, con tal seriedad, que provocó que la muchacha se preocupara aún sin saber si tenía motivos para hacerlo.

-Hermione- dijo su madre, pues él parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, todavía sin despegar la mirada del rostro de su hija- Empiezas uno de tus últimos cursos en Hogwarts, ¿quién iba a decirlo? Eres ya toda una mujer.

Jane sonrió en tensión y siguió hablando.

-Nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a que estés aquí este verano... aunque no hayamos podido pasar tanto tiempo contigo como nos hubiera gustado- los ojos de la madre de Hermione comenzaron a brillar con el resplandor que precede al llanto- Y ahora te vas y no volveremos a verte posiblemente hasta navidad... Queríamos darte esto, como prueba de que a pesar de lo que pueda parecer a veces, te queremos mucho, Hermione.

Fred y George se acercaron algunos pasos por detrás de Hermione, con curiosidad.

Emocionada, Hermione se desasió con cuidado de las manos de su padre para recibir lo que su madre quería entregarle.

Se trataba de un bonito medallón con una gema incrustada de un precioso color topacio. Lo aferró, con cuidado.

-Es una especie de reliquia en nuestra familia- dijo al fin, Jack- Era de tu tatarabuela, queríamos que la tuvieras.

-Pero...- Hermione no sabía qué decir, se había quedado estupefacta- pero, no hacía falta... ya tengo bastante claro que me queréis.

Sonrió entre lágrimas, recibiendo el abrazo de despedida de sus padres.

\- ¿Sabes, Hermione? - terció Fred- A veces no viene mal desmostrarlo.

-Exacto, hermano- carraspeó George, viendo cómo Hermione se apartaba de sus padres y les dirigía una mirada compungida ya desde el umbral de la puerta principal- ¿Lista?

Ella asintió, de forma casi imperceptible.

Uno de los gemelos le tendió la mano. Hermione la miró como si no tuviera muy claro qué hacer con ella. Lentamente, alzó la cabeza hacia él.

-Vamos, puedes cogerla- instó, guiñándole un ojo- No te va a hacer nada.

Pese a que no supiera la razón por la que él quería que lo tomara de la mano, Hermione obedeció, confusa. Desde que su madre le había dado el colgante, no podía pensar con claridad en ninguna otra cosa.

Sin embargo, inconscientemente se ruborizó al sentir el suave tacto de los grandes dedos del chico rodeando su muñeca. El hormigueo que percibió la despertó de su embelesamiento. No entendía por qué la avergonzaba el gesto, cuando hacía tanto tiempo que conocía a Fred... ¿o era George?

-Haremos una aparición conjunta- explicó el que la tenía agarrada.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el estómago se le revolvió violentamente y el mundo comenzó a girar a la velocidad de la luz, cambiando la escena a otra similar. Ahora, se encontraban frente a una lujosa casa, distinta, obviamente, a la suya. Se notaba a la legua que los dueños tenían dinero.

\- ¡Christina! - gritó George, sin escrúpulos.

De todas formas, los pocos transeúntes no se inmutaron cuando elevó la voz.

Hermione se soltó, algo mareada, al darse cuenta de que seguía asiendo la mano de uno de los gemelos como si la vida le fuera en ello. Definitivamente, odiaba desaparecerse y aparecerse en un lugar diferente.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y dirigió la vista al frente, al percatarse de que había alguien más, que acababa de llegar, frente a ellos.

La puerta se había abierto y una chica alta, rubia y de ojos verdes, con un ajustado vestido del mismo color, se plantaba ante ellos, con la barbilla alzada. Miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo, desde su posición, y después les regaló una mueca de enojo a los gemelos.

Hermione pensó que tenía un parecido asombroso con Malfoy en lo que se refería a los movimientos faciales y de las manos.

-Christina, cariño- George fue a abrazarla, pero ella le dio una torta en la mano, arisca.

\- ¿Por qué se supone que habéis tardado tanto, George? - replicó Christina, molesta- No tengo tiempo para niñerías. Entrad de una vez.

Al hablarle Christina al gemelo que estaba más lejos de ella, Hermione supo que el que la había ayudado a aparecerse había sido Fred, quien, en aquellos momentos, observaba con diversión cómo su hermano trataba de acercarse a la mujer sin éxito. Parecía realmente enfadada.

-Dijisteis que necesitabais mi casa para trasladar a la vuestra a una muchacha y ni siquiera me la habéis presentado- reclamó, mientras los conducía por un amplio corredor adornado de forma extravagante; el fastidio latente en su voz.

-Ah, sí- dijo George, rascándose la nuca- Ella es Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de mi hermano Ron.

-Entonces tú debes ser también la que siempre va con Potter- comentó Christina, señalándoles la chimenea a la vez que iba a por los polvos flu. A Hermione le pareció que sus palabras destilaban un leve desprecio- Hija de muggles...

-Lo último es irrelevante- cortó Fred, ganándose una mueca desagradable por parte de la rubia- ¿No decías que había prisa? Pues adelante.

Christina bufó, depositando el polvo sobre las manos de sus invitados, apáticamente.

-Las damas primero- George permitió que Hermione se introdujera en la chimenea, las zapatillas llenándosele de ceniza y hollín- Nosotros vamos justo detrás de ti.

Una vez dentro, levantó el puño y lo abrió, dejando caer el contenido.

\- ¡A la Madriguera! - exclamó, tratando de ser lo más clara posible.

De pronto, todo empezó a dar vueltas de manera semejante a cuando se había aparecido con los gemelos, y la oscuridad la acogió para dar lugar a una luz tan brillante que casi le hacía daño.

Nunca se acostumbraría a ese tipo de sensaciones, pensaba, incorporándose torpemente y mirando a su alrededor. Se sostenía el codo, el cual estaba herido por apoyarse mal sobre él cuando aterrizó sobre su trasero en la sala de estar de los Weasley.

En aquel instante no había nadie, pero Molly no tardó en entrar corriendo a la estancia, seguida de Ginny. Ambas mantenían las varitas en alto, con expresión de desasosiego. Enseguida las bajaron cuando vieron quiénes eran sus visitantes.

Hermione sonrió con timidez, acercándose a ellas.

Al verla, Ginny tardó en reaccionar, pero rápidamente dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y se lanzó sobre ella.

\- ¡Oh, Hermione! - exclamó, contenta mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazo- Te he echado tanto de menos...

-Yo también a ti- logró decir ella, pues apenas podía respirar de lo fuerte que la tenía aferrada.

-Ginevra, la estás ahogando- declaró uno de los gemelos, limpiándose la suciedad de la ropa con un gesto exagerado.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina y se separó delicadamente de ella, dejando que su madre la acogiera entre sus rollizos brazos.

-Hermione, querida, siento tanto no haberte invitado unos días a casa- decía Molly, apesadumbrada; las mejillas de Hermione apretujadas contra su pecho- Pero es que, con tanto lío, no hubiera sido conveniente... Seguramente habrías estado mejor con tus padres.

-No se preocupe, señora Weasley, lo comprendo- respondió Hermione, incómoda- Ya me ha contado Ron que estáis pasando por una situación difícil. No me gustaría ser una carga.

-Nunca te consideraríamos una carga...- contrarió Molly, con tristeza.

-Pero sí una persona cargante...- completó uno de los gemelos, entre risas.

\- ¡FRED! - lo recriminó su madre, escandalizada.

-Fred soy yo, él es George.

-Me da igual- alzó Molly la voz- ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así a la pobre chica?

-Además de que no es cierto- agregó Ginny, situándose al lado de su madre. Fingía estar enojada, pero una ligera sonrisa quería abrirse paso tironeándole de las comisuras del labio.

-Estaba de broma- se quejó el supuesto George.

-No importa- concluyó Hermione, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada- ¿Dónde está mi baúl?

Ginny señaló a la chimenea. A la derecha yacían las cosas de Hermione.

\- ¿Lo ves? No se ha extraviado ni le ha pasado nada por el camino- se burló Fred.

-Había traído unos regalos para agradeceros todo lo que hacéis por mí.

Hermione abrió el baúl y comenzó a sacar varios paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos.

-No hacía falta que te molestaras, querida- Molly se cruzó de brazos, con semblante serio- Para nosotros, eres una más de la familia, como Harry.

-Sí, Hermione, no es navidad- sonrió Ginny, aproximándose para ver de cerca los fardos.

-Este es para ti, Ginny- le entregó una bolsa que dejaba entrever que el interior era blandito.

La pelirroja se dispuso a abrirla y cuando acabó, sostuvo el contenido con impresión.

\- ¡Ropa muggle! Muchísimas gracias, Hermione, siempre había querido tener unas zapatillas así.

Feliz, Hermione recibió su abrazo pensando que tampoco era para tanto. Sólo eran unas zapatillas de deporte nuevas que tenía en su casa sin estrenar porque últimamente nunca tenía tiempo de hacer ejercicio. Al verlas la noche anterior, se había acordado de ella.

Había estado reflexionando y no sabía de qué modo podía pagarles a los Weasley todo lo que siempre habían hecho por ella.

-Para usted, señora Weasley.

\- ¿Para mí? - reiteró Molly, conmovida, aceptando el regalo.

Se trataba de un libro de cocina gigantesco con más de 200 platos diferentes.

-Gracias, querida. No tardaré en poner en práctica las recetas muggles- sonrió.

Nuevamente, Hermione se inclinó sobre su equipaje y sacó una enorme caja de cartón. Se acercó a los gemelos; su cabello golpeándole en la espalda con alegría.

\- ¿Nosotros también tenemos regalos, Granger? - inquirió Fred, la complacencia reflejándose en sus facciones.

-Claro. Me hubiera gustado haber tenido más tiempo para encontrar algo que os sirviera a la hora de innovar en la tienda, pero sé que esto os encantará.

Con ímpetu, los hermanos arrojaron la tapa de la caja al otro lado de la estancia, ante la mirada risueña de Hermione.

-Excelente, Hermione- dijo uno de ellos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Hermione cuando uno de ellos la besó en la mejilla.

-Sí que conoces nuestros gustos- dijo George, haciéndose con uno de los muffins de chocolate de la caja.

-Me alegro de que os haya gustado- sonrió Hermione. De pronto, sus rasgos se endurecieron un tanto al recordar algo, o, mejor dicho, a alguien- ¿Y Ron?

-Está en su cuarto- contestó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros- Probablemente como duerme hasta tarde no se haya enterado siquiera del estruendo que habéis montado al llegar. Vamos, te acompañaré a despertarlo.

No hicieron más que subir las escaleras y se encontraron a un somnoliento Ron desperezándose. No parecía percatarse de que hubiera nadie aparte de él en el pasillo. De pronto, sus brazos se detuvieron a medio camino, quedándose quietos en el aire.

\- ¿Her..mione?- preguntó en voz baja, incrédulo. Aunque su voz sonó más bien como un gruñido.

Hermione caminó hacia él, animada. Ron cogió su mano zarandeándola de arriba a abajo, con efusividad. Hermione rió; no se le había llegado a pasar por la cabeza que Ron la abrazararía, teniendo en cuenta como era siempre con ella.

Por su parte, Ginny no podía hacer más que negar con la cabeza, resignada. Así era su hermano, Ron no cambiaría.

-Espero que no hayáis tenido problemas con la red flu- dijo él, al cabo de un rato en el que se había formado un silencio tenso entre ambos.

-Ninguno- sonrió Hermione.

Por fin, podía decir que se encontraba entre los suyos. Los Weasley no serían su familia, pero lograban sacar lo mejor de ella.

Lejos de allí, en un entorno lejos de ser afable, un chico de carácter altivo se dirigía al despacho de su padre con los aires de grandeza que lo caracterizaban.

Extrañado, al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta, ladeó el rostro para ver mejor el interior. No había nadie dentro. Frunció el ceño. No creía que hubiera salido de la mansión sin avisar.

Frustrado, como un buen niño consentido que se lo consideraba, avanzó con los puños cerrados hacia la habitación de sus padres. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar unas voces que hubiera deseado no volver a oír jamás.

Ojalá fueran imaginaciones suyas, ojalá que aún siguiera dormido.

Sabía que su padre lo castigaría si se atrevía a intervenir en una de sus conversaciones a las que él no hubiera sido invitado, pero no pudo reprimir el impulso de, al menos, enterarse de lo que decían y así, convencerse a sí mismo de que no era verdad, de que no habían vuelto. Por eso, se situó al lado de una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo, donde su padre atendía a sus interlocutores.

-Ya hace tiempo que Fulvio acabó sus estudios en Durmstrang, Lucius- informaba un hombre alto, de la misma constitución que el padre de Draco.

Eran casi iguales, pero Caius, que así se llamaba el hermano mellizo de Lucius, tenía el pelo corto y más vello facial, lo que le daba a sus rasgos un aspecto más basto.

-Soy mucho más capaz que... eso que tienes por hijo, sean cuales sean las expectativas del Señor Tenebroso, yo podré cumplirlas sin vacilar- intervino alguien más joven.

Draco casi pudo notar cómo su padre se tensaba al oír a su sobrino refiriéndose de ese modo a su único heredero.

-Fue gracias a él por lo que pudiste escapar de Azkabán- añadió Caius, impasible- No olvides que le debes tu libertad.

-Conozco perfectamente las habilidades de Fulvio y no dudo de ellas- habló Lucius, finalmente. La hostilidad latía en sus palabras- Sin embargo, es el Señor Tenebroso el que lo ha decidido, no yo. La mano de Draco será la que habrá de acabar con la vida de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y crees que alguien tan inútil como Draco podrá hacerlo? - lo increpó Fulvio, con tono engreído- Ni Él mismo se atreve a enfrentarse al viejo; llevará a Draco a la muerte.

-Tu hijo jamás ha matado, Lucius. ¿Me equivoco?

Lucius apretó la mandíbula, con fuerza.

-Ni siquiera ha sido marcado aún- respondió, con apatía- Caius, no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen.

-Oh, mi querido hermano, estás errado- dijo el padre de Fulvio, con una sonrisa ladina- Puede que Abraxas no me concediera a mí el "honor" de ser el heredero Malfoy de nuestra generación, pero sigo portando el nombre, al igual que mi hijo. No me gustaría que fuera más manchado de lo que está ya, gracias a tu estúpido intento de arrebatarle la profecía a Potter.

-No lo será, Draco cumplirá su cometido- corroboró Lucius, impregnando su afirmación con una seguridad que en realidad no sentía.

Draco se parecía más a su madre. Delicado, de alta cuna, quizá le hubiera quedado mejor el apellido de los Black.

-Permíteme que lo dude- insistió Fulvio, dejando que su flequillo rubio oscuro le cayera sobre la frente, cuando se apoyó sobre la chimenea- Es demasiado blando, sin experiencia. Jamás podría derrotar a alguien como el director de Hogwarts. Está demás añadir que jamás podría enfrentarse a alguien mejor que Crabbe o Goyle; un completo estorbo en batalla.

Draco no pudo evitar clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano. Unas gotas de líquido rojo argénteo mancharon el diáfano mármol del suelo. No obstante, enfurecido como estaba, Draco ni siquiera sintió dolor.

-Claro está el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso quería castigarte por tu tremendo fracaso en el Departamento de Misterios- apostilló Caius- Intercedimos por ti a pesar de nuestras evidentes diferencias y así nos das las gracias, tratándonos con frialdad como si fuéramos unos completos desconocidos.

-Rechazaste seguir perteneciendo a la Casa de los Malfoy cuando padre me eligió a mí para que me quedara con toda la fortuna- le recordó Lucius, torciendo el gesto con disgusto- Y después de todo lo que acabas de decir sobre mi hijo y sobre mí, no creo que te importe demasiado que el nombre de los Malfoy sea ultrajado. Renunciaste a él hace mucho.

Caius alzó la barbilla, intercambiando miradas repletas de desdén con su hermano.

-Tienes toda la razón, Lucius- dijo, tras unos instantes de silencio- Pero eso no importa, ya que el Señor Tenebroso está al tanto de nuestros lazos de sangre. A Él le gusta hacer pagar dañando a los que te rodean; no me gustaría que, creyendo que os importamos lo suficiente, Fulvio o yo fuéramos castigados por tu incompetencia, o más aún... la de Draco.

Desde su escondite, Draco sonreía con amargura. Por un momento, deseó fallar en su tarea de acabar con Dumbledore, sólo por que su primo Fulvio o su tío pagaran las consecuencias.

-No olvides, Lucius- continuó Caius, de forma déspota- Nosotros fuimos los que te sacamos de Azkabán. Si por el Señor Tenebroso fuera, estarías ahora mismo pudriéndote, como Igor Karkarov. Volveremos a vernos muy pronto.

-Adiós, _tío_ Lucius- se despidió Fulvio, con un deje de burla.

Padre e hijo se convirtieron en dos manchas negruzcas que atravesaron el gran ventanal abierto del vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy, haciendo un feo contraste con el cielo azul despejado de nubes.

Lucius Malfoy permaneció quieto, en la misma posición que había mantenido desde la llegada de su hermano y su sobrino. La visita le había dejado un amargo rictus en su rostro, habitualmente inexpresivo.

Acarició la cabeza de serpiente de plata que conformaba uno de los extremos de su bastón y lentamente, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta tras la que Draco había estado escuchando.

-Puedes venir si lo deseas; - le dijo, con suavidad- ya se han ido.

Draco empujó la puerta con violencia, ensuciándola de sangre que emanaba de las heridas que se había hecho en la palma hacía unos momentos. Lucius arrugó la nariz por el lado izquierdo y la comisura derecha del labio se le torció hacia abajo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Draco se paró frente a él, a menos distancia de la que habían estado Caius y Fulvio, y lo miró con furia.

-Así que, era por esa razón, por la que siempre tengo que firmar todos los documentos a nombre del dueño de todo, ¿no? - espetó el joven, con desengaño- El Ministerio jamás te habría dejado salir de Azkabán después de saber que fuiste tú el que trató de arrebatarle al cara rajada la profecía; era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No estás aquí legalmente, estás porque ellos te sacaron.

-Así es- susurró Lucius, secamente.

\- ¡¿Así es?!- explotó Draco; su rostro habitualmente pálido, ahora enrojecido por la ira- ¡¿Así es?! ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? ¡Has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! Y te has callado que fueron Caius y el maldito Fulvio los que te libraron de Azkabán.

Su padre no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas, Draco tenía razón. El muchacho calló, asimilando la situación.

\- ¿Lo sabe madre? - preguntó, más calmado.

Lucius asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios me lo ocultaste? - le reprochó, con enojo.

-No podía arriesgarme a que le contaras algo a Zabini o a Parkinson- respondió Lucius, severo.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iba a contarles nada a esos imbéciles? - gritó Draco, tirando un jarrón con flores deshidratadas que reposaba sobre la repisa de encima de la chimenea- ¡Por Salazar, padre! Tú sabes tan bien como yo que ésos no son amigos míos. Gracias a ti, he aprendido que no puedo confiar en nadie...

-Eres demasiado joven, Draco- lo cortó su padre- Inexperto. Aunque no quisieras, podrías haber dicho algo que nos delatara, y comprende que no estaba ni estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. No quiero regresar a Azkabán, ¿acaso tú quieres que lo haga?

-Esa no es la cuestión, padre- arguyó Draco, incapaz de contestar a esa pregunta- La cuestión es que me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Y sobre todo, probablemente, si no me hubiera quedado a escuchar, seguiría sin saber que Caius y Fulvio han regresado.

-En realidad, no es de ese modo, Draco- dijo Lucius, alzando la mano para que no lo interrumpiera- Eres muy predecible. Te dije que fueras al despacho a la hora que se presentarían porque sabía que, al no encontrarme allí, me buscarías y te ocultarías para oír lo que tuvieran que decirme. Siempre te ha atraído demasiado la idea de escuchar a escondidas.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado tú directamente?

-Era mejor que lo vieras con tus propios ojos- respondió su padre, mirándolo a sus iris grises por primera vez desde que habían comenzado la _conversación_ \- Ya lo sabes, Draco. Caius y Fulvio están al tanto de la misión que te ha sido encomendada. Ahora más que nunca debes demostrar que tu fuerza le servirá al Señor Tenebroso, por el bien de la verdadera familia Malfoy.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - se jactó Draco- Él me ha escogido a mí, no pienso defraudarle.

-Es por eso que deberías emplearte a fondo. Caius ha estado en lo cierto al afirmar que te ha elegido porque quiere castigarnos a todos por mi error.

Draco apretó los dientes, pero aparte de eso, su expresión no cambió.

Se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la estancia, Lucius lo oyó decir: "Lo tendré en cuenta".

Airado, Draco fue a su cuarto, si es que a la enorme habitación que tenía por dormitorio se le podía llamar "cuarto". Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dejó caer hasta acabar en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

Una lágrima inoportuna le recorrió el pómulo derecho, y enseguida se la limpió, con brusquedad. Estaba seguro de que de lo violento que había sido al hacerlo, le habría quedado alguna herida en la mejilla. No se equivocaba.

-Ridículo Fulvio- masculló, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos ensangrentadas- ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerme a la altura de los zoquetes de Crabbe y Goyle?

Por mucho que le doliera, debía reconocer que, aunque en un principio le enorgulleciera la idea de que el Señor Tenebroso lo hubiera preferido a él antes que a ninguno de sus mortífagos para matar a Dumbledore, Fulvio hubiera sido una mejor opción para llevar a cabo la _tarea_. Como Lucius había querido antes de que Draco iniciara sus estudios, Fulvio había sido formado en Durmstrang; al contrario que Draco, que, a petición de su madre, había ido a Hogwarts, ya que era la escuela más cercana. Además, se había convertido en uno de los mortífagos más experimentados en un corto lapso de tiempo. Quería pensar que tan sólo era un simple y estúpido advenedizo, pero sabía que eso no era verdad. Fulvio llevaba en la sangre la voluntad de arrasar con todo lo que hubiera a su paso, voluntad de la que, por más que Draco alardeara, carecía.

En verdad el Señor Tenebroso le había asignado una misión imposible, porque precisamente estaba seguro de que no lo lograría y podría saciar así su sed de muerte, acabando con su vida en un intento de castigar a Lucius en el que realmente lo estaba castigando a él por algo que todavía ni siquiera había intentado.

Aún no había comenzado siquiera a vivir de verdad, y ya veía el fin más próximo que el día siguiente. Se planteó la posibilidad de huir, de no volver jamás, aunque eso supusiera llevar una vida escapándose de todos. El nombre de la familia Malfoy no le importaba lo más mínimo, si para mantenerlo limpio debía morir.

Pensó con ironía, cómo Caius y Fulvio habían venido a recordarle a Lucius su deuda para con ellos y lo inútil que lo consideraban a él mismo, cuando debían estar alegrándose en demasía por su próxima muerte y la posterior transferencia de toda la fortuna Malfoy a sus manos.

Se levantó, dispuesto a romper varios muebles para desahogarse, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Narcissa lo escrutaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Pese a que su rostro no lo reflejara, sus ojos denotaban miedo.

\- ¿Qué quieres, madre? - dijo él, a bocajarro- Tú también me has engañado, lo sabías todo y no me quisiste decir nada. ¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo cuando es mi firma la que aparece en todos esos documentos importantes?

Narcissa inclinó la barbilla, en un gesto afirmativo.

-Lo siento tanto, hijo...

-Ya- Draco le dio la espalda- Vete, no quiero que me veas así.

\- ¿Qué clase de madre sería si te dejara en este estado?

Al oír aquello, Draco ladeó el cuerpo para mirarla.

\- ¿Acaso te envía padre?

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, parecía sincera. Draco quiso creerla, haciendo que se refugiara en sus brazos. Narcissa soltó un sollozo en su hombro, y Draco, conmovido, la apretó más contra sí. Se dijo que debería ser él el que llorara y no su madre.

-Mi Draco...- Narcissa se separó de él tan repentinamente como se había acercado- Perdóname, sabes que jamás hubiera querido ponerte en peligro.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Los dos sabemos quién es el responsable de todo lo que me pase de ahora en adelante- afirmó, con firmeza. Aunque le doliera hablar así de su padre, las ganas de aliviarse contándole a alguien cómo se encontraba por dentro eran más grandes que todo lo demás que pudiera sentir- No estaré en peligro. Sabré hacerle frente a Dumbledore. Fulvio tendrá que tragarse todo lo que ha dicho.

-Cariño, no tiene sentido que finjas una fortaleza que no tienes ahora mismo. Conmigo no- lo recriminó Narcissa, aferrando su rostro entre las manos- Buscaré ayuda, no voy a dejar que te expongas tú solo...

Draco se alejó, agarrando las muñecas de su madre, hasta el punto de que, sin proponérselo, comenzó a hacerle daño de lo fuerte que la asía. No obstante, Narcissa no se quejó y permaneció mirando a su hijo, afligida.

\- ¿Tú también? - largó Draco, furioso- ¿Tú también me subestimas? ¿Crees que no sería capaz de acabar con ese maldito viejo chiflado?

-Sólo eres un niño, Draco- murmuró su madre, entristecida- Por muy bueno que seas en las artes de la magia, nadie de tu edad, y si me apuras, tampoco de la mía, se atrevería a encarar a uno de los más grandes magos que haya habido en la historia.

Draco fue a replicarle, pero Narcissa no lo dejó.

-Por muy loco que esté y que se empeñen en negar tu padre y sus amigos, es así, y el Señor Tenebroso lo sabe- prosiguió- No quiero que te hagan daño, Draco.

-Te prometo que estaré bien, madre- aseguró él- Me cargaré al viejo y os demostraré a todos lo equivocados que estabais al subestimarme.

Narcissa le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, sin decir nada más al respecto.

-Ven. Al menos, déjame curarte eso.

Draco obedeció y se sentó sobre la cama, permitiendo que su madre colocara la punta de la varita sobre sus manos y le hiciera un hechizo no verbal de sanación. Una sensación agradable empezó a expandirse desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta los hombros.

A continuación, la mujer extrajo un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su falda larga y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba el mentón. Draco hizo un mohín con la nariz, cuando le rozó la pequeña herida del pómulo.

-Puedes usar magia también para eso- murmuró él.

-Lo sé.

-Falta poco para que vuelva a Hogwarts- dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando a su madre, quien había tomado asiento a su izquierda.

Narcissa asintió, expectante a lo que él quisiera decirle. No obstante, lejos de lo que cabría esperar, Draco se abrazó a ella, situando la cabeza entre su clavícula y su barbilla.

-No te separes de mí en un rato, madre- suplicó.

Esta vez no le importó derramar algunas lágrimas más; sabía que había altas probabilidades de que no volviera a ver a Narcissa después de su sexto curso en Hogwarts, si es que lo terminaba.

-Tranquilo, querido. No lo haré.

Narcissa besó el cabello blanco de su hijo.

De ese modo permanecieron varias horas, sin querer deshacerse de la presencia del otro. A ambos, los aliviaba saber que a la persona que más querían no le daba reparo mostrarlo.

 _N/A: Si alguien se pasa por aquí a echarle un vistazo (espero que así sea), me gustaría que me comentara qué tal le parece, para hacerme una idea de si debo seguir publicando o no. Y bueno, ya me despido, que vais a pensar que soy una pesada (lo que no estaría muy lejos de la realidad e.e) ¡Un saludo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que todos conocemos como propios de la fabulosa obra de JK Rowling, salvo aquellos que no reconozcáis, claro está.**

 **Capítulo 2. El mal humor de Ron Weasley.**

Mientras Hermione, Ron y Ginny enredaban con el viejo teléfono móvil que la primera le había regalado al pelirrojo, como "regalo provisional" para que aprendiera a manejarlo, la señora Weasley se dedicaba a darle uso a su nuevo libro de cocina.

\- ¿Y esto para qué sirve? - inquirió Ron, estresado porque no entendía nada de lo que hacía aquel aparato.

-Eso es Internet- contestó Hermione, con paciencia- Es como una enorme red de datos que usan los muggles para comunicarse, entre otras muchas cosas.

\- ¿Y por qué cuando le doy al botón me sale no sé qué de una página que no se carga?

Hermione suspiró, exasperada.

-Porque como ya he dicho, es una red, y hay que tener acceso a ella para poder entrar.

\- ¿Cómo se consigue? - preguntó Ginny, con curiosidad.

-Habría que pagar y no lo tengo habilitado para eso.

-Pero entonces, si no funciona _Inreter_ , ¿qué es lo que hace?

-Te lo iba a decir ahora, Ronald, pero no me dejas explicártelo- Hermione sacó su propio teléfono de su bolso y se puso a marcar algunas teclas.

\- ¿Qué...?

-Espera, Ginny.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el teléfono de Ron comenzó a emitir una música estridente, y éste, se pegó tal susto, que lo dejó caer al suelo, horrorizado.

\- ¡Esa cosa está sonando! - gritó, un gallo saliendo de su garganta- No le he hecho nada, te lo juro, Hermione.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron entre ellas y soltaron una carcajada, que hizo que las orejas de Ron empezaran a tornarse del mismo color que su pelo, debido al enojo porque se estuvieran riendo de él delante suya.

-Cálmate, Ron- pudo decir Hermione, entre risas- No pasa nada. Ahora pulsa el botón verde y póntelo a la oreja.

\- ¿Segura? - Ron la miraba con recelo- No me irá a hacer nada, ¿verdad?

Ginny se rió.

-Sí, comerte el oído.

-Tú cállate, lista; tampoco sabes usarlo- gruñó el chico, haciendo caso por fin de Hermione, quien estaba a punto de explotar de la repentina impaciencia que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

A la misma vez, ella se situó su propio móvil de forma adecuada y le dijo "hola".

\- ¡Hala! - volvió a gritar él, asombrado- Oigo tu voz... quiero decir, que la oigo por el cacharro este. ¿Y esto funciona si estamos lejos?

-Claro- respondió Hermione, encantada de que lo encontrara útil, después de todo.

\- ¿Será más rápido que un _patronus_? - se preguntó Ginny en voz alta.

Hermione se tocó la barbilla, pensativa.

-Nunca me lo había planteado- contestó Hermione, colgando el móvil.

En ese momento, la chimenea se encendió y de ella, salió un joven de cabellos negros, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

Tosiendo, logró colocarse las gafas, un tanto avergonzado. Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de sus amigos, que le devolvían la mirada, desconcertados.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hermione, abrazándolo de forma casi impulsiva.

Él rió, algo ronco; debía de habérsele metido polvo en las vías aéreas.

-Sí, sí- dijo, separándose de ella.

-Ya estabas tardando, Harry- lo saludó Ron, dándole varias palmaditas en la espalda y ayudándolo a incorporándose.

-Fue por culpa de Kreacher- admitió él- No me obedece en nada, a no ser que sea una orden muy directa. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer con él. Le dije que fuera a por más polvos flu, pero no se le ocurrió hacerlo hasta que no lo mandé llamar porque estaba a punto de irme y vi que el cuenco de los polvos estaba todavía vacío.

-Pobrecito- se compadeció Hermione- Tienes que darle tiempo para que se acostumbre.

-No creo que se acostumbre nunca.

Fue en ese momento que Harry levantó los ojos y cruzó una mirada de emoción contenida con Ginny. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado cuando ella se acercó y le dio un breve abrazo. El curso pasado había podido darse cuenta finalmente de que sentía algo intenso por Ginny, aunque no podía aún determinar qué era.

\- ¿Qué hay de tus cosas? - le preguntó ella, una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Tonks dijo que las enviaría mañana, hoy no podía pasarse- respondió, al percatarse después de un tenso silencio de que Ginny le estaba hablando.

La miraba medio embobado cuando la señora Weasley apareció para acunarlo entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Oh, Harry, querido, qué bien que hayas venido! Así podrás probar la comida muggle que estoy haciendo.

\- ¿Comida muggle? - reiteró él, no muy seguro de haberle escuchado decir aquello.

-Sí, Hermione, me ha regalado un libro de cocina- respondió Molly, con aire risueño.

Dicho aquello, se volvió por donde había venido y siguió prestando atención a las ollas y a las sartenes.

-Creo que has hecho mal dándole ese libro- comentó George, que acababa de llegar y se había tumbado en el sofá, cruzando las piernas y situando las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Sí- coincidió su gemelo, sentándose en el suelo frente a la chimenea, a la vez que con un movimiento de la varita, hacía que surgieran varias llamas del polvo para poder calentarse- Ahora estará todo el día intentando que le salgan bien los platos muggles y nos mandará a nosotros a limpiar más de lo que lo hace normalmente, o a echar a los gnomos del jardín.

-Exacto- George empezó a reírse- Menos mal que nosotros ya no vivimos aquí, ¿verdad, hermanito?

-Al menos, no todo el tiempo- sonrió Fred, ligeramente- De eso tendréis que encargaros vosotros.

-Vaya la has liado, Hermione- se quejó Ron.

Hermione miró al suelo, desilusionada.

-Yo sólo quería darle algo que le gustara como muestra de agradecimiento- murmulló.

-Eh, no te disgustes- le dijo Fred, desde el suelo- A Ron le vendrá bien hacer algo por los demás de vez en cuando. A este paso, se pondrá tan gordo como Bulstrode, o como el primo de Harry.

Todos rieron, hasta Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ron, sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos, un tanto enfadado.

-Me voy a seguir intentando aprender cómo funciona la cosa esta- barbotó, levantando la mano derecha, cuyos dedos rodeaban el viejo teléfono móvil que le había dado Hermione.

Se fue subiendo las escaleras a zancadas. Poco después, Harry inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y fue tras él.

-Qué susceptible es este Ronnie- se regodeó George- Aunque no has dicho nada que no fuera cierto, hermano.

Hermione miraba con aflicción el sitio por el que sus amigos habían abandonado la sala, indecisa porque no sabía si ir con ellos.

Como si supiera a la perfección lo que estaba pensando, Ginny colocó una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención.

-No le des importancia, Hermione. Sólo quiere hacerse el interesante.

-Lleva todo el verano así- terció Fred- Supongo que tú, junto con Harry, debéis saber lo que le pasa.

-En realidad, no- se lamentó ella, imitando al gemelo y sentándose frente al fuego.

Ginny hizo lo mismo, reflexionando sobre el poco caso que les había hecho Harry desde que había llegado. Tampoco es que hubiera estado allí mucho, pero aun así le molestaba. No pensaba en que había sido indirectamente por culpa de los gemelos al molestar a Ron, por lo que Harry había dejado la estancia también.

-Es... apenas sí me ha escrito en todo el verano- confesó Hermione, sus ojos fijos en las llamas- Creí que era porque teníais problemas en casa.

\- ¿Cuándo eso ha sido una novedad? - intervino George, desde el sofá- Puede que últimamente estemos peor entre contratiempos con el trabajo de mi padre, líos económicos, disputas familiares y demás, pero eso no es motivo para dejarte de mandar cartas.

-Es verdad- apoyó Fred-, aunque ahora estemos en una situación que deje mucho que desear, siempre ha sido igual. Eso nunca ha importado, no entiendo por qué ahora debería preocuparse más que otras veces.

-Yo no sé exactamente por lo que estáis pasando porque no vivo aquí- dijo Hermione, sus labios fruncidos- Pero por lo poco que él me cuenta, la situación es para angustiarse, y mucho.

Fred giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos claros en los de ella.

-Puede que haya algunas veces que pasemos hambre, o frío, por falta de previsión más que por cualquier otra cosa- aclaró él-, y a alguien de fuera podría parecerle poco creíble que no estuviéramos todo el día pensando en ello, pero ¿no crees que, si Ron pensara que es todo tan malo, querría hacer cosas para cambiarlo?

Hermione calló un momento, desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Y no lo hace?

-No- respondió esta vez Ginny, con un suspiro de resignación- Se pasa todo el día tirado en el sofá o en la cama, come de vez en cuando y no nos habla hasta que no considera que es estrictamente necesario.

-Mientras mamá y tú limpiáis, él pone excusas de idiota para no hacer nada relacionado con las tareas domésticas- dijo George, irguiéndose y cambiando de posición al dejar de estar tumbado para sentarse, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Eso no lo deberías decir tú. Aunque no llegabais a los extremos de Ron, vosotros antes tampoco hacíais mucho- alegó Ginny, refiriéndose a ambos gemelos.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo con anterioridad, los dos arquearon una ceja.

-Puede ser- reconoció Fred- pero nuestras excusas eran más originales y mucho más trabajadas.

Ginny entornó los ojos al oír aquello.

-Además, es posible que ahora tampoco ayudemos mucho en casa, y, sin embargo, traemos dinero- agregó George, con un semblante más serio.

\- ¿Y entonces? - quiso indagar Hermione- Si no es por los problemas que tenéis dentro y fuera de casa, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

-Eso quisiéramos saber- respondió Ginny- Suponíamos que os habría dicho algo a Harry o a ti.

Hermione la miró, ceñuda.

-A mí no. Quizá a Harry sí.

La idea de que Ron estuviera angustiado y no confiara en ella lo suficiente para relatarle sus razones, hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, y él aún se mostraba reacio a hablarle de lo que pudiera estar sucediéndole.

-No lo culpes- le dijo la pelirroja, figurándose lo que debía estar pensando Hermione- Posiblemente, si se lo ha dicho a Harry, es porque sea algo que le resulte más cómodo hablar con un chico. Tú y yo también solemos hablar más entre nosotras, cuando se trata de algo más personal.

-Ya podemos suponer entonces lo que pasa cuando estáis tan juntitas y habláis entre susurros- se mofó George- De algo que no queréis que nosotros nos enteremos.

-Has dado en el clavo- convino Hermione, sonriendo.

-Es una desgracia que no nos hayamos traído las orejas extensibles, - se lamentó Fred- ¿verdad, George?

-Bueno, eso... no es del todo cierto- contestó George, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano- De todos modos, no creo que ni Hermione ni Ginny tengan ningún tema de conversación que nos interese especialmente.

-Eso es lo bueno de no tener cosas en común- replicó Ginny.

-No lo digo por eso- negó George, maliciosamente- Es sólo que ya sabemos de qué habláis cuando estáis a solas; o, mejor dicho, de quién... qué Potter, habláis.

Su hermana enrojeció de ira, en un arranque de vergüenza.

-Si así fuera, no es de tu incumbencia.

Ginny se levantó muy digna, y como Harry y Ron habían hecho antes, abandonó el salón. Seguramente, iría a ayudar a Molly, con tal de no estar soportando los comentarios burlones de sus hermanos, pensó Hermione.

-Luego os preguntáis por qué se molestan tanto- dijo, pero en sus labios se dibujaba una tímida curva.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

-No ha sido para tanto- objetó Fred- Si se ha ido, es porque ya tendría ganas de hacerlo.

George se sentó al otro lado de Hermione y acercó las manos al fuego, con un escalofrío. Lo hizo, riéndose.

-La verdad es que lo he hecho con intención de que se fuera- rió.

Hermione se volvió hacia él, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-No soy una mala persona- dijo, sin reparos-, es que tengo frío y no había más sitio.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho. Me hubiera quitado. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny o cualquiera de vosotros tiene más derecho a ponerse junto a la chimenea que yo.

\- ¿Quieres... puedes dejar de hablar como si fueras alguien ajeno a nuestra familia? - le reprochó Fred, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de ella- Llevas viniendo igual o más tiempo que Harry en vacaciones, y él se considera más cercano a nosotros que tú. Podrías hacer lo mismo.

-Sí- coincidió George- Deja de ser tan remilgada.

-Yo no soy remilgada- contrarió ella- Sólo... no quiero molestar.

-Antes no le dabas tantas vueltas a las cosas- comentó Fred- No le des tanta importancia a lo que te haya contado mi hermano. No estamos pasando por tan mal momento.

Hermione miró al suelo, apesadumbrada. Pensó que aquella sería una de las pocas veces que entablaba una conversación más o menos seria con los gemelos, sin bromas de por medio.

-Sí, si lo estuviéramos, no te hubiésemos traído- dijo George- Y tampoco a Harry.

-Anímate- la alentó Fred- Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon.

-Tendrás el honor de ser una de las primeras personas en ver nuestras nuevas creaciones- le prometió el otro gemelo.

Hermione levantó la vista, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó, ilusionada- ¿Iremos mañana?

Estaba deseando adentrarse en _Flourish y Blotts_ y pasarse horas hojeando los libros. Tenía muchas ganas de comprarse unas cartas mejores para aritmancia.

-Nosotros tenemos que atender la tienda- contestó George-, así que tenemos que ir de todos modos. No sé si los demás querrán ir.

\- ¿Ir? ¿Adónde? - cuestionó Ginny, que acababa de regresar y portaba un enorme cesto de ropa.

-Creía que estabas enfadada, Ginevra.

-Como sigas llamándome así, me enfadaré de verdad- gruñó ella.

-Vale, vale- respondió Fred- ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir mañana con nosotros al Callejón Diagon?

-Claro, habrá que ir tarde o temprano. Además, así hacemos algo interesante, estoy harta de estar entre estas cuatro paredes todo el día.

Tan rápido como había llegado, Ginny atravesó la sala a pasos veloces y se fue.

-Debería ayudarla- pensó Hermione en voz alta, levantándose-, y vosotros también deberíais hacerlo.

-Nosotros ya hemos cumplido la cuota de hoy, que era traerte- repuso George- Bueno, eso, y aguantar el mal humor de Christina.

-Ahora que la mencionas- dijo Hermione-, parecía tener algo en contra de la gente como yo.

\- ¿Y qué gente es ésa si puede saberse? - inquirió Fred, con un deje de guasa.

-Los hijos de muggles- respondió ella, mirando hacia abajo.

Fred resopló, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-No seas tonta- le dijo- Qué importa quiénes o cómo sean tus padres. Lo importante es cómo eres tú.

-Exacto- convino George- Eres una de las mejores brujas que conocemos, y también una de las más pesadas, por cierto.

\- ¿Se supone que debería reírme por eso último? ¿O molestarme?

George hizo un gesto ofendido, pero enseguida le devolvió la sonrisa. Hubo un silencio tenso entre los tres, hasta que Fred rompió el hielo.

-En realidad, tiene razón- dijo, serio- Deberías conseguirte mejores adquisiciones, Feorge.

-Pero Christina no ha dicho nada ofensivo contra ella- la defendió su hermano.

-Da igual, no te preocupes por eso, Fred- por un momento le pareció que al gemelo le brillaron los ojos levemente cuando la escuchó dirigiéndose a él por su nombre- Lo más probable es que no la vuelva a ver, ni ella a mí, así que las dos contentas.

Él le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, absorto. Hermione ya comenzaba a ruborizarse cuando George carraspeó.

-Hablas como si fuera a cortar con ella- le reprochó- Si sigues siendo amiga de Ronnie, hay muchas posibilidades de que pronto la veas por aquí. Lo nuestro es algo serio.

Fred rió al oír aquello.

-Por supuesto, por eso se la has presentado ya a mamá.

-Bueno, esto...- balbuceó George, rascándose la nuca- a ella probablemente no le caerá bien.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Hermione.

-Es prima de las Greengrass- contestó Fred, antes de que su hermano pudiera decir nada más.

"Ahora me explico su aversión", se dijo Hermione, comprendiendo los gestos despectivos que le había dedicado cuando había entrado en su casa.

-Chicos, a cenar- llamó la señora Weasley, desde la cocina, con un tono alegre.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse culpable por no haber colaborado con las tareas de la casa en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, por lo que se prometió que a partir del día siguiente sería diferente. Los gemelos la habían entretenido, pese a ello, le complacía haber hablado con ellos del modo en que lo había hecho. A pesar de su carácter sarcástico, sobre todo el de George, se había sentido cómoda. Y eso era raro, porque no compartían muchos gustos ni aficiones. Aunque, a decir verdad, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ya que nunca había tenido con ellos una conversación _normal_.

O al menos, no una conversación digna de recibir tal denominación.

-No tenías por qué decirle que era una Greengrass- le reprochaba George a su hermano gemelo en voz baja.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? - respondió Fred, en el mismo tono.

-Puede que ahora se lo diga al tonto de Ron, y ya tenemos bronca con mamá como se chive.

Fred rió, a pesar de la expresión desagradable de su hermano.

-No dirá nada, es muy discreta- contrarió- Además, Ron últimamente está en su mundo, sólo piensa en sí mismo.

-Si tú lo dices...- murmulló George, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de la idea de que Hermione pudiera comentar con alguien ajeno a ellos la pertenencia de Christina a la familia de los Greengrass.

-Te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Qué estáis tramando vosotros dos? - los reprendió Molly, al verlos tan juntos- Ayudad a poner la mesa.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas de resignación e hicieron caso de su madre, la pereza reflejada en sus movimientos.

En ese momento, resonaron unas pisadas sobre los escalones de madera de la Madriguera, y poco después, aparecieron Harry y Ron, algo malhumorados.

Sin darse cuenta de nada, la señora Weasley se dedicaba a canturrear mientras con un hechizo hacía que los platos fueran colocándose en sus lugares correspondientes.

\- ¿Va a venir el señor Weasley a comer con nosotros? - preguntó Hermione.

-No, papá se queda hasta tarde trabajando- contestó Ron de forma casi inexpresiva, para sorpresa de los demás- Ahora tiene que hacer horas extra.

Hermione asintió y se quedó mirándolo, abstraída. Quería decirle algo, hablar con él, que se comportara como antes. Pero parecía que el comentario de George había hecho que cambiara su humor de forma radical. Hermione no lo terminaba de comprender, porque no consideraba que hubiera sido para que se enfadase tanto. O quizá sus hermanos tenían razón, y sólo había visto la faceta pasada de Ron momentáneamente, la verdadera era la que ahora estaba mostrando.

Antes de que pudiera ocurrírsele un tema para charlar, ya todos se habían sentado a la mesa y comían lo que Molly les había echado en el plato.

Los únicos que no miraban con extrañeza la comida eran Harry y Hermione, que se estaban sonriendo.

-Eh... mamá, no te molestes, pero... ¿qué es? - preguntó Ginny, con prudencia.

-Oh, es una cosa que los muggles llaman bizcocho- contestó Molly, quitándole importancia con una mano- Debo decir que me recuerda mucho a los pasteles que hacía mi madre.

-Señora Weasley... no sé si está bien que lo diga- vaciló Hermione- Quizá sea mejor que lo comamos después de la cena, porque está dulce.

-Vaya... Bueno, no pasa nada, os tenía preparada carne y una guarnición de patatas- dicho eso, Molly las hizo aparecer sobre la mesa- Es que me hacía tanta ilusión que lo probarais...

-No "inforfa", mamá- dijo Ron, con la boca llena de bizcocho- Al fin y al "fafo" todo "afafa" en el mismo "sifio".

Sus hermanos y Harry empezaron a reírse, al oírlo hablar, o más bien, intentar hablar. Hermione entornó los ojos; "al menos no ha cambiado en eso", se dijo. Sin embargo, la señora Weasley lo apuntaba con el dedo acusadoramente.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no hables con la boca llena?!- lo riñó Molly, tomando asiento a la cabeza de la mesa- Bueno, al menos, eso significa que no me ha salido tan mal, después de todo.

-Está muy bueno, mamá- halagó Ginny.

-Sí, sabe cómo tiene que saber- convino Harry.

-Perfecto, señora Weasley- sonrió Hermione.

\- ¡Excelente, mamá, uno de los mejores postres que he probado! - exclamó George- Pero ninguno de vosotros dirá lo mismo mañana al probar nuestras nuevas chocolatinas arcoíris, deliciosas, y por sólo, un knut; en mi opinión un precio vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta su maravilloso efecto.

Harry soltó una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo. Se ruborizó un tanto cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban.

-Me has recordado a un anuncio de la televisión- se excusó él, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

-Valdrías para presentador...- rió Hermione, dirigiéndose al gemelo- eh... ¿George?

Fred y George se miraron, sonrientes. Uno de ellos se giró y se inclinó un tanto sobre la mesa, con una risita.

-Has acertado. Él es George y yo soy Fred- le dijo a Hermione- Así que, por eso, mañana te regalaremos una.

\- ¿Y.… cuál es ese maravilloso efecto del que habláis? - preguntó ella, con recelo.

-Ya lo verás- tarareó George, a la vez que Fred le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

-Yo que tú no lo aceptaría- terció Ron, torciendo el gesto de forma despectiva- Seguro que el chocolate ese lleva _Amortentia_ o whisky de fuego.

-Lo del whisky de fuego pase, pero ¿ _Amortentia_? - espetó Fred, con fastidio- ¿Por qué iba... íbamos a querer darle _Amortentia_?

Hermione desvió la mirada, con una mezcla de incomodidad y algo más que no sabría describir... ¿Disgusto? ¿Decepción? Un gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a George, quien le dio un codazo a su hermano.

-O sea... que nosotros nunca le daríamos nada sin su consentimiento- se corrigió Fred, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podía malinterpretar lo que había dicho.

-Claro- masculló Ron, con una media sonrisa taimada, pinchando una patata con el tenedor.

La señora Weasley se había ido un momento a colocar algunas cosas en la cocina.

Harry, entendiendo lo que le pasaba a su amigo, movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

Por su parte, Ginny, sentada al lado de Hermione, observaba su reacción no tan evidente para los demás, pero sí para ella, su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Es verdad, Hermione, no le creas! Nosotros no haríamos eso- corroboró George.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, alzando la mirada, con vestigios de tristeza.

-No pasa nada, chicos.

\- ¿Seguro? - insistió Fred, sintiéndose mal por no haberse planteado una mejor manera de haberle dicho aquello.

Hermione asintió, sin añadir nada más. De repente, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer. Ginny le acarició el brazo, sosegando la sensación desapacible que la empezaba a embargar.

Fred frunció el ceño, Ron lo sacaba de sus casillas. Enfureció al darse cuenta de la forma en que sonreía. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa. Su rostro normalmente relajado, comenzó a tensarse formando una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno. George lo miró, extrañado.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí, Molly! He podido venir más temprano hoy...

La puerta principal se había abierto y el señor Weasley había entrado en la casa, justo a tiempo de evitar alguna que otra disputa entre sus hijos.

Hermione y Harry se levantaron y fueron a saludarlo.

\- ¡Hermione, Harry! ¡Qué bien que hayáis podido venir! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Corto- respondió Harry-, por la red flu.

-Oh, es cierto. Perdóname, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza- se disculpó Arthur, avergonzado- Había olvidado que ya no vives con tus tíos desde...

-Desde que Sirius me legó la casa de Grimauld Place- completó Harry, sin temblores en la voz- No se preocupe.

-Eh, esto... ¿y tú, Hermione?

-Me han traído los gemelos- respondió ella, mirando hacia abajo. De repente, el suelo le parecía sumamente interesante- Disculpe, no me encuentro muy bien, creo que iré a mi cuarto a dormir.

-Quizá es mejor que vaya contigo- sugirió Harry, preocupado.

\- ¡No! Es decir... no. Estate tranquilo, puedo subir sola.

Hermione se fue del salón, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes en la estancia.

-Estarás contento, ¿no? - soltó Fred, al otro lado del salón, hablándole a Ron, una vez que se hubo ido Hermione.

Él dejó de comer y alzó los ojos, sonriente.

\- ¿Me estás hablando a mí? - preguntó, haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Por tu culpa, se ha enojado con nosotros.

Ron levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Por mi culpa? - reiteró, fingiendo diversión- Querrás decir que habrá sido por alguna cosa que tú le habrás dicho a ella.

-Tú has sido el que me ha hecho decirle… eso, y ella se habrá ido pensando que se lo he dicho en un sentido equivocado- replicó Fred, cada vez más molesto.

-A mí no me parece tan equivocado- dijo Ron, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca- ¿Acaso le darías _Amortentia_?

Fred calló, apretando los labios con frustración.

-Claro que no, pero conozco a Hermione- sonrió Ron- Y como ella, sé que precisamente no lo harías porque no te gusta.

-No creo que sea eso lo que le haya hecho irse así- susurró Fred- No sé por qué iba a importarle si me gusta o no, que es lo segundo, obviamente. Nunca le ha importado demasiado lo que George y yo hagamos, ¿no?

-Bueno- Ginny interrumpió el hilo de la _conversación_ \- Yo creo que ya he escuchado suficientes chorradas por hoy. Hermione ha hecho bien en irse, así que me voy a hacerle compañía. Decidme la hora a la que nos tenemos que levantar para ir al Callejón Diagon.

\- ¿Pensabais ir sin comentárnoslo a Harry ni a mí? - cuestionó Ron, ceñudo.

-Ahora ya lo sabes, ¿no? - replicó George, mordazmente.

-Hora- les recordó Ginny, con impaciencia.

-Ocho- respondió Fred, cansado, levantándose dispuesto a marcharse también.

Su hermano lo imitó, y al final, después de que los hermanos de Ron le dijeran hola a su padre, sólo quedaron Arthur, Ron y Harry en el salón.

Harry miró a Ron con reprobación, y él le respondió haciendo un mohín.

-Bueno, parece que nos han dejado solos- suspiró el señor Weasley, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y el bombín.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, papá- informó Ron, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Harry, que enseguida recompuso su expresión.

-Sí- dijo- Es que yo también estoy exhausto. He estado todo el día empaquetando las cosas para Hogwarts.

Harry deseó que le creyera, porque ni siquiera él mismo lo hacía. Se le daba fatal mentir. Puede que estuviera cansado, pero tampoco como para irse a la cama en ese preciso instante.

-Oh, bueno. En ese caso, que descanses, Harry.

La expresión del señor Weasley cambió cuando vio a su mujer entrar en la estancia con un trapo en las manos.

-Sé lo que estás pensando- le murmuró Ron cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras- No te sientas mal; le vendrá bien estar a solas con mi madre un rato.

-Ron...- Harry titubeó, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar la frase- ¿Por qué ha pasado lo que ha pasado cuando estábamos comiendo?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Harry se colocó bien las gafas, con nerviosismo.

-A lo de Hermione y los gemelos- aclaró, sabiendo de antemano que no recibiría una respuesta clara por su parte.

-No ha pasado nada; al menos, no nada importante- contestó Ron, sin entender cómo el trayecto hacia su habitación podía hacérsele tan largo.

\- ¿Como que nada importante? Hermione se ha ido antes de tiempo del salón, y estoy seguro de que no era porque estuviera cansada.

-No sé por qué iba a ser por otro motivo.

A Harry se le acabó la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Ron, te he oído discutiendo con uno de los gemelos por eso. ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo, de forma inocente.

\- ¡El comentario sobre la _Amortentia_! - exclamó Harry, ya desquiciado.

Ron lo miró con enojo.

-Baja la voz.

-Lo hiciste a propósito porque sabías que Fred diría algo así y que Hermione se lo tomaría a mal- insistió Harry- Explícame por qué.

\- ¿Desde cuándo mi mente es tan retorcida?

-Pues no lo sé. Dímelo tú- le pidió Harry, deteniéndose en el rellano, con cansancio.

Aún quedaba una planta más para llegar al cuarto de Ron, que estaba en el quinto piso.

\- ¿Todo esto no será porque te gusta Hermione y cuando le dijiste en esa carta que estabas con Lavender a ella no le importó? - supuso Harry, mordazmente.

-Como si Hermione fuera el centro del universo, como si fuera tan importante...- farfulló Ron.

-No finjas que no te importa, porque sería una de las tonterías más grandes que hayas dicho en años- repuso Harry- Aunque te haya dolido que no le prestara atención al hecho de que Lavender sea tu novia, no puedes hacer como si no existiera. Desde que nos conocemos, siempre habéis sido amigos; no sé por qué ahora tendríais que dejar de serlo.

Ron clavó los ojos en la pintura desprendida de la pared que había detrás de Harry, pensativo.

-Pero no relaciono todo esto- prosiguió Harry, observando las facciones de su amigo.

\- ¿No relacionas qué? - inquirió Ron, con semblante inescrutable.

\- ¿A qué venía el comentario? Si quieres a Hermione, no deberías querer hacerla sentir mal.

Ron calló, decidiendo continuar subiendo escalones para llegar a la habitación lo antes posible.

Harry dejó de avanzar al darse cuenta de una cosa.

-O espera... ¿Tu intención era hacer quedar mal a los gemelos? ¿Por qué?

Ron se volteó lentamente hacia él, desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Porque los oí hablando, Harry- respondió finalmente, con seriedad, tras un silencio tenso- Uno de ellos piensa que Hermione es guapa, que es más guapa que antes, no sé si me explico. Nunca había estado en su lista por ser una listilla sabihonda con una especial obsesión por las reglas, que a ellos les encanta romper de vez en cuando. Pero ahora estoy seguro de que lo está, Harry.

-Tienes miedo- adivinó el niño que vivió, mientras asimilaba lo que Ron acababa de contarle- Tienes miedo de que ella los prefiera a ellos antes que a ti.

Ron asintió, sin volver a decir palabra.

-Deberías tenerlo- opinó Harry- Por mucho que ahora quieras llegar a algo más con ella, no podrás hacerlo hasta que cortes con Lavender. Mientras no le confieses lo que sientes, Hermione no te tendrá en cuenta a la hora de elegir, si ese momento llega alguna vez.

-Cortaré con Lavender, ya ves tú qué problema- sentenció Ron, dándole la espalda- Y que conste que todo esto también lo hago por ella; no creo que una relación con ninguno de mis hermanos llegara a buen término.

-¿Y estás seguro de que estaría bien contigo?- cuestionó Harry, dejándolo atrás cuando se dirigió para abrir la puerta y tirarse por fin sobre la cama.

-Estaría mejor conmigo que con cualquiera de ellos- aseguró Ron- Lo estará.

"Si no consigo que sea mi novia, no lo será de nadie más", se prometió.

-No cantes victoria todavía- le aconsejó Harry, acomodando la almohada y depositando las gafas sobre la mesilla de noche- Primero tienes que dejar a Lavender.

-Cosa difícil- se lamentó Ron, cruzando las piernas sobre el colchón.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que los gemelos hablaban en serio? - preguntó, entonces, Harry- Pudo ser un simple intercambio de opiniones sobre el cambio que ha pegado Hermione durante estos dos últimos años. No los critiques por eso, muchos pensamos lo mismo.

Ron lo miró mal.

-Sólo espero que no se les haya metido entre ceja y ceja- dijo- Porque cuando quieren algo, suelen conseguirlo.

Harry se acostó pensando que todo aquello era una exageración por parte de Ron, que no veía las cosas bien porque era ya muy tarde. Quizás Hermione lo tuviera tan obsesionado, hasta el punto de que veía cosas que no eran. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginarse que los gemelos podrían querer tener algo con Hermione? Era imposible, sencillamente eran demasiado diferentes. Sin embargo, esas reflexiones pronto dieron un giro de 360 grados y se centraron en la imagen de una pelirroja cercana con su melena al viento y su rostro repleto de pecas.

Con una sonrisa, Harry Potter no tardó en dormirse, a pesar de que la noche se le hizo demasiado corta. A las ocho ya estaba de nuevo en pie, porque acababan de decirle que tenían planeado ir al Callejón Diagon desde el día anterior y que se tenía que dar prisa si no quería ser el único en quedarse sin libros para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

 _N/A: Estoy tan emocionada de que haya personas a las que les interese el fic que no he podido esperar a subir el siguiente cap! Perdonad mi entusiasmo_ _Cualquier cosa me la comentáis; hace que me sienta más inclinada a actualizar con más brevedad_ _Y agradezco mucho también a la persona que me ha comentado y a los que me han incluido entre sus favoritos. Un saludo virtual!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. El seguro del Lord.**

La luna creciente comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo fucsia a la vez que el sol empezaba a desaparecer por el horizonte.

Theodore permanecía de pie frente a la fuente vacía del patio que habían construido en el centro del Castillo Nott, con la mirada perdida y las manos en los bolsillos.

Los pájaros dejaron de entonar sus repetitivos cánticos, para ser sustituidos por el ruido que provocaba el viento sobre las ventanas, que se había levantado de forma brusca. El firmamento no tardó en oscurecerse y en poblarse de numerosas estrellas. Theodore nunca se había sentido demasiado atraído por la astrología, era una asignatura que aborrecía. No obstante, en ese momento se descubrió entretenido con la labor de recordar las denominaciones de las constelaciones. Que la aborreciera, no significaba que no se le diera bien.

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo ahí parado? - le espetó alguien a su espalda, de forma excesivamente seca.

Theodore resopló y se apartó de la columna sobre la que estaba apoyado, girándose para encontrarse de frente con su padre.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa debería estar haciendo?

En las palabras de Theo no había rencor ni enfado, solo cansancio y resignación, reflejados también en su rostro demacrado.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que esperaras en el vestíbulo! - le gritó el hombre- Pero no escuchas, maldito seas, eres igual de estúpido que tu madre; no sabes lo que te conviene. Si tuviera tiempo, te lanzaría un c _rucio_.

-Adelante, - lo instó el muchacho- no creo que a ellos les importe que llegues tarde a una reunión en tu propia casa si un _cruciatus_ es la razón.

-Creéme, que me siento tentado- gruñó Nott, asiendo con fuerza el brazo de su hijo- Y ahora, avanza, no me hagas perder más tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aparecerán de repente en donde habías quedado con ellos? - inquirió Theo, sin oponer resistencia al agarre de su padre- Querrán hacerse notar.

-Deja de decir sandeces de una puta vez...

Pero Nott no pudo acabar la frase. Un estruendo en las ventanas superiores llamó la atención de padre e hijo, que levantaron la mirada para ver qué sucedía, con las varitas en alto.

Todos los ventanales se estaban haciendo añicos y a su alrededor los cristales caían incesantemente, risas de los mortífagos rodeándolos resonaban por todo el patio. El padre de Theo bajó la varita, a diferencia del joven, que la seguía empuñando.

Unas carcajadas femeninas más bien fingidas, les hicieron volverse. Bellatrix y varios encapuchados más tras ella alzaban la varita contra los Nott.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - rió la bruja, con altibajos en la voz que provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Theodore- Si es el pequeño Nott...

Los mortífagos comenzaron a bajar las varitas cuando ella se aproximó a donde estaban padre e hijo, acariciándose el dorso de las manos con la sonrisa macabra que la caracterizaba.

-Me gusta, seguramente nos será muy útil después de todo- canturreó Bellatrix, despeinando a Theo, que hizo una mueca de asco y se apartó lo más que pudo- El Señor Tenebroso siempre tiene razón; es mucho más joven que tú, Marcus. Cuesta creer que sea tu hijo de verdad.

Bellatrix clavó sus ojos negros en los claros del joven, quien le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

-Por lo que veo, también atrevido- dijo una voz espeluznante desde el otro lado del patio.

Los mortífagos abrieron paso a su señor, quien había permanecido entre las sombras de uno de los pasajes que daba al descuidado jardín.

Su capa negra arrastraba por el suelo, seguida de una enorme serpiente, que siseaba, deleitándose con la escena. Bellatrix se mantuvo cerca del Lord, jugueteando con su varita y riéndose sin razón aparente.

-Este es el tipo de sirviente que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente querría tener entre sus filas- prosiguió Riddle, saboreando el sonido sibilante que salía de su garganta- Marcus, tú mismo serás quien me entregue a tu hijo.

El padre de Nott se quedó muy quieto, en una duda muda.

-Hazlo- ordenó uno de los encapuchados, situándose al otro lado del Señor Oscuro y apuntando a Nott con su varita- ¿A qué esperas?

-No seas impaciente, Fulvio- dijo Voldemort, con una sonrisa malévola- Ya todos sabemos en qué desembocará todo esto, ¿verdad, Marcus?

Marcus Nott bajó la cabeza llena de rizos canosos y se giró hacia su hijo, cuyos ojos azules lo escrutaban en silencio, con súplica. Nott no pudo mantenerle la mirada a Theo y lo aferró por la muñeca con mucha más fuerza que antes, empujándolo con tal fuerza que el muchacho cayó sobre el suelo de mármol de rodillas, frente al Señor Tenebroso, que parecía sumamente complacido.

Una gota de súdor frío le recorrió la sien al muchacho cuando percibió el tacto suave y templado de las escamas de Nagini sobre su piel. La serpiente se estaba enroscando a su alrededor y nadie decía nada, como si estuvieran esperando su veredicto.

Finalmente, Nagini soltó un siseo y apretó un poco más fuerte a Theo entre sus anillos, quien dejó escapar un jadeo derrengado. Cuando creía que lo iba a asfixiar, lo dejó libre y regresó a su posición inicial, junto a Riddle.

-Nagini dice que, si no cumples nuestras expectativas, serías un buen aperitivo- anunció Voldemort, sonriendo de forma ladina.

Theodore tragó saliva, a la espera de lo inminente. Bellatrix y el mortífago al que Riddle había llamado Fulvio, se abalanzaron sobre él, cada uno cogiéndole de un brazo.

Fulvio arremangó la manga del suéter negro de Nott con tal brusquedad, que casi le hizo daño, descubriendo así su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Theodore Nott, prepárate para hacer cosas grandiosas- le susurró Voldemort, al oído, separándose tan rápido como se le había acercado y dirigiéndose a los demás mortífagos dijo: - ¡Una nueva etapa ha comenzado para Nott! Celebrad que ahora hay uno más entre nosotros, y que será el segundo de muchos tras mi regreso.

Fulvio curvó sus labios con arrogancia, sabiendo que el primero había sido él y que el tercero seguramente sería aquel enclenque que tenía por primo.

Dicho eso, el Señor Tenebroso se inclinó sobre el chico y situó la varita sobre su pálida piel. El simple contacto con ella hizo que Theo reaccionara y comenzara a intentar deshacerse del agarre. Consiguió soltarse de Bellatrix sin mucho esfuerzo, pero Fulvio fue otra historia, aparte de que el Señor Tenebroso con aire amenazante se agachó sobre él, que aún estaba de rodillas.

-Quieto- ordenó- Podría hacerte cosas horribles, mucho peores que la muerte, si intentas algo.

A pesar de que estaba aterrorizado, Theodore alzó los ojos hacia el Señor Oscuro sin un ápice de vacilación.

-Ya eres uno de los nuestros, Nott- le dijo Riddle, con voz suave, casi acariciadora- Esto podría considerarse traición, y ya sabemos lo que les ocurre a los traidores, ¿verdad, Greyback?

El licántropo esbozó una sonrisa, enseñando los afilados y fluorósicos dientes. Theo tuvo que volver el rostro hacia el suelo, de la repugnancia que lo embargó al ver eso.

-Niño malo- masculló Bellatrix, masajeándose el cabello en un intento vano de arreglarlo (cosa imposible).

Con furia, la bruja le arrancó un gemido de dolor al clavarle las uñas negras en la barbilla y obligarlo a mirar al Señor Tenebroso.

-Y ahora, prepárate- avisó Voldemort- Puede ser... un poco molesto.

Los mortífagos rieron estruendosamente, observando cómo su señor nuevamente situaba la punta de la varita sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del pobre muchacho.

Casi con desesperación, Theo buscó a su padre entre los presentes, pero no fue capaz de verlo. La sombra se cernía sobre él inexorablemente, al mismo tiempo que una descarga eléctrica empezó a recorrerle el brazo desde el punto donde la varita de Voldemort lo tocaba. La sensación comenzó a tornarse más intensa y a expandirse, hasta que ya no la notaba solo en el brazo, sino en el cuerpo, que lo tenía adormecido.

Theodore se sintió caer en una espiral de tinieblas, creyendo que ya todo había acabado. Sin embargo, se equivocaba: acababa de iniciarse el proceso. Le apareció una terrible quemazón en el antebrazo y un extraño dolor en el abdomen, lo hizo doblarse aún más de lo que estaba sobre las baldosas.

El corazón le martilleaba con desconsuelo en el pecho, impotente. Sabía que estaba temblando de arriba a abajo, pero no podía ver nada más allá de la varita marcándolo para siempre, como si fuera una res.

No tenía caso que se resistiera, aunque tuviera la voluntad de hacerlo, no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener la compostura.

Gritó cuando el antebrazo se le comenzó a lacerar de forma brutal. Durante toda su vida, Theodore había recibido muchos _crucios_ por parte de su padre y había creído que constituían la peor tortura que pudiera existir. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a aguantarlos, casi con aceptación.

En ese momento, sin embargo, prefería mil _cruciatus_ a lo que estaba experimentando.

Las carcajadas de los mortífagos que lo circundaban y del mismo Señor Tenebroso resonaban en su cabeza cuando cayó cuan largo era sobre el suelo, medio desfallecido. Sabía que debía haberse desgarrado el mentón y los nudillos, pero no le importó.

La oscuridad lo acogió cuando cerró los ojos, desmayado en unos brazos de anciano. Supuso que debía ser su padre, que por lo menos se dignaba a recoger los restos que habían quedado de su hijo.

Ginny contemplaba con preocupación la forma en la que Hermione sonreía desganada cada vez que los gemelos hacían alguna trastada o algún comentario gracioso, tratando de animarla sin éxito.

Desde la noche anterior, Hermione se había mantenido así: fría y distante. Pero, al menos, Ginny se consolaba al ver que no sólo se comportaba de esa forma con ella, sino también con los demás. La pelirroja sabía que se debía a que había estado dándole vueltas al hecho de que Fred hubiera dicho que jamás le daría _Amortentia_. Cualquiera se reiría al saber que a Hermione le fastidiaba algo como eso, pero Ginny la conocía y sabía cuáles podían ser las razones por las que se había puesto de ese modo.

En cambio, Ron había amanecido radiante y regalando miradas por encima del hombro a sus hermanos, quienes se las devolvían con enojo.

-Ojalá entre en la tienda, se va a enterar- le dijo Fred a George, entre dientes, cuando caminaban entre la muchedumbre que habituaba el Callejón Diagon.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó su gemelo en voz baja, con un brillo en sus iris azules que no vaticinaba algo precisamente bueno- Tú eres incapaz, eres demasiado bueno. Podías dejármelo a mí.

Fred rió tras las palabras de George.

-Todo tuyo, hay que darle un escarmiento.

Fue entonces cuando alguien los empujó por los hombros a ambos y se colocó entre ellos, sin importarle que lo miraran con una mezcla de asombro y de fastidio.

-Estáis pensando en hacer algo grande y ya nunca contáis conmigo para nada- se quejó el chico que se había interpuesto entre ambos, algo más bajo que ellos y de tez morena.

\- ¡Lee! - exclamó George, alegre de ver a su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo...? No te habíamos visto.

-Claro, desde que os fuisteis de Hogwarts y os ayudé a quedar mal a la amargada de Umbridge, no habéis querido saber nada de mí. ¡Me siento indignado ante vuestra falta de consideración!

Los gemelos se echaron a reír cuando vieron la cara de fingida aflicción de Jordan.

-Te hemos estado escribiendo todo el verano, - le recordó Fred- ¿eso no cuenta?

-Pues NO- respondió él- Ni siquiera me habéis invitado a pasar unos días con vosotros, y os hacéis llamar amigos míos...

-Bueno, bueno, ¿cómo te recompensamos?

-Exijo algo que deje huella, - clamó Lee, sonriendo- más grande que la que le dejó George a Malfoy en el ojo el año pasado por la cancioncita esa que se inventó.

-Algo digno de recordar, sí señor. Lo tendrás- prometió Fred.

-Eso espero. Y ahora decidme, que os estaba viendo. ¿Alguna creación nueva en el horno?

-En el horno no, pero en el caldero sí- respondió Fred- ya lo verás.

-Me gusta cómo piensa- le susurró George a Jordan.

-Claro- resopló él- Pensáis igual.

-Espero que eso no fuera en serio, Lee- dijo Fred, quien se había adelantado un poco para ver dónde estaban sus hermanos y había oído la contestación de Jordan.

Harry y Ron se habían ido por su cuenta a examinar los nuevos modelos de escobas y Ginny y Hermione iban a la librería.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó George cuando se dio cuenta de que su gemelo se dirigía hacia donde estaba su hermana pequeña.

\- ¿Tú dónde crees? - le contestó, volviéndose hacia él.

-Déjate de tonterías, Fred. Tenemos que abrir la tienda ya.

-Sí. Además, tenéis que contarme de qué va la broma que ibais a montar y a quién- agregó Lee.

-Cierto- farfulló Fred, rascándose la cabeza y cambiando el rumbo, pero en esta ocasión hacia Sortilegios Weasley.

-Está muy raro- observó Jordan.

-Qué me vas a contar...- murmuró George, con cansancio.

Ambos se fueron tras Fred, a quien no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la tienda y abrirla.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny entraban en _Flourish y Blotts_ , donde no parecía que hubiera mucha gente todavía.

Cuando Hermione empezó a buscar sus nuevos libros de texto, Ginny ya no pudo aguantar más con la situación.

-Hermione, sé que estás portándote de forma tan extraña por lo que te dijo Fred ayer- fue al grano, directamente.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, recomponiéndose enseguida, porque sabía cómo era Ginny y la odiosa manera que tenía de decir todo tal y como lo pensaba, sin dar rodeos. La mayoría de las veces sea agradecía, pero aquel día a Hermione no le apetecía hablar de nada, y, menos, de aquel tema en particular.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó, fingiendo que no tenía idea de a qué se refería- Fred no me dijo nada que fuera malo.

-No, no lo hizo- convino Ginny- Pero tú piensas lo contrario.

\- ¿Yo? No, te acabo de decir que...

-Sí, sé perfectamente lo que acababas de decirme- obvió la pelirroja- No estoy sorda. Dime ya por qué te molestó tanto. Puedo imaginarme las razones, pero prefiero que seas tú la que me las cuente.

Hermione desvió la mirada, con incomodidad.

-No pasa nada, Ginny, de verdad- dijo en un intento vano por impregnar sus palabras con seguridad- Déjalo estar.

-Crees que, igual que Fred te aseguró que jamás te daría _Amortentia_ , otros muchos tampoco lo se sentirían tentados a hacerlo- insistió Ginny- Tienes muy baja la autoestima, ¿no es así?

-Ginny...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer la humedad progresiva de sus ojos, sin ser capaz. Con el movimiento, la piedra de color topacio de sus padres se salió de debajo de la camiseta y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, pendiendo de su cuello.

Durante años, había recibido muchos insultos por parte de alumnos, y algunos de ellos, se basaban en su aspecto físico. Hermione nunca había entendido la costumbre que tenían algunos idiotas de faltar el respeto a otras personas. Hasta que sus padres no le habían arreglado los dientes, habían sido objeto de burla, al igual que su cabellera indomable. Y, aun así, todavía, cuando se veía sonriendo en una fotografía, le parecía que su sonrisa había quedado demasiado artificial. El asunto de su cabello ya le parecía irremediable.

-Lo siento- Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos, avergonzada- No sé qué me pasa...

-Todo está bien, tranquila- la calmó Ginny, abrazándola y permitiendo que apoyara la barbilla contra su pequeño hombro- Te estás mintiendo a ti misma creyendo que tu aspecto es deplorable. Mírate a un espejo, por favor.

Hermione rió entre lágrimas, y se separó de ella, algo cohibida.

-Por cierto- añadió Ginny, buscando en los estantes algún libro que le interesara- bonito colgante.

Hermione sonrió, apretando la joya contra el pecho.

-Ayer porque ocurrió lo que ocurrió lo he dejado pasar- parloteaba Ginny- Pues se acabó, de hoy no pasa.

\- ¿El qué no pasa? - preguntó Hermione, divertida.

-Que me cuentes lo que has hecho este verano, o cómo te fue el trayecto hasta casa con mis hermanos, o, por ejemplo, de dónde te has sacado eso que llevas del cuello- respondió la muchacha, como si fuera evidente, haciendo que la otra chica adoptara un matiz más sobrio en sus facciones.

-Oye- la llamó Ginny- Lo que mi hermano quería decir ayer es que no tendría malas intenciones contigo, ni siquiera para hacerte una broma de ese calibre. No se lo tengas en cuenta, los hombres no tienen tacto.

-Sé que los gemelos nunca me harían nada malo, pero no pude evitar pensar en lo de la _Amortentia_ \- al ver la cara de Ginny, Hermione se apresuró a aclarar: - Lo que intento decir es que... bueno, no tiene nada que ver con Fred.

Ginny asintió, no muy convencida. Aun así, decidió que era mejor no decir nada al respecto por el momento.

-Y cuéntame, ¿cómo te trasladaron? - preguntó- Porque en tu casa no tienes polvos _flu_.

Hermione no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con inquietud, acordándose de la conversación que había mantenido con los gemelos la noche anterior antes de cenar. Fred había dicho que Christina era una Greengrass, y por eso, probablemente George aún no se la había presentado a Molly, quien no parecía saber nada de que tuviera ninguna novia. Por eso, Hermione supuso que Ginny quizá tampoco lo sabía.

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo coherente para decirle una mentira, cerca de donde estaban, cayeron un montón de libros de golpe con estrépito. Y no cayeron precisamente porque el estante estuviera roto y la gravedad hubiera hecho de las suyas. Alguien los había tirado de un manotazo.

Ginny y Hermione se aproximaron a ver qué pasaba, detrás de una de las columnas de madera que sostenían el techo de la librería.

\- ¡¿Puedes dejar de tratarme como si fuera un niño pequeño, madre?!- alzó la voz un muchacho rubio de espaldas, que parecía ser el causante del estruendo ocasionado por la caída de los libros- Ya estoy harto de tus estúpidas insinuaciones.

-Deja de llamar la atención- logró decir la mujer que había frente a él, con un elegante vestido negro y tacones caros- Draco, yo sólo quiero ayudarte...

-Pues así no lo haces- cortó Malfoy, volviéndose y encontrándose de cara con Hermione y Ginny, quienes observaban la escena, casi boquiabiertas.

Sus facciones se deformaron en una mueca de odio y se fue caminando hacia la salida, por donde estaban las chicas, empujando a Hermione hasta el punto de que la pobre casi se cayó por la pérdida de equilibrio.

-Harías bien en no meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás, sangre sucia- le espetó a Hermione, cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta.

Con una sonrisa ladina, abandonó el establecimiento a paso lento y con los hombros erguidos.

Hermione apretó los labios, furiosa, pero decidió que era mejor no contestarle.

Por su parte, la señora Malfoy arrugó la nariz en un gesto despreciativo, fijando momentáneamente sus ojos claros en Ginny y Hermione. Alzó la barbilla, y procedió a seguir a su hijo, al mismo paso digno con el que éste acababa de abandonar la librería.

-De tal palo, tal astilla- refunfuñó Ginny- Ese idiota siempre está igual. No le hagas caso.

-No iba a hacérselo- sonrió Hermione, pensando todo lo contrario.

Si pudiera- y se atreviera-, no le importaría cogerlo del cuello y ahogarlo con sus propias manos.

Después de todos los años que llevaban en Hogwarts, en los que se suponía que debía haber madurado, Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo cretino de siempre, el que la seguía menospreciando e insultando por su condición de hija de muggles. No esperaba que cambiara, pero sí, al menos, que pasara un poco más de ella. Sin embargo, continuaba en las mismas.

-Qué remedio- suspiró Hermione, percatándose al instante de que había pensado en voz alta.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

Después de un rato buscando algunos de sus materiales, ambas se dirigieron al mostrador, donde el dependiente les cobró los libros y las deseadas cartas de aritmancia de Hermione.

\- ¡Draco! Draco, espera- lo llamaba Narcissa, andando entre la multitud lo más deprisa que le permitían los tacones.

Tras un buen rato ignorándola, Draco giró la esquina que llevaba al Callejón Knockturn con aire impasible. Llevaba los puños apretados en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros y sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea, producto de la rabia.

Su madre pensaba que era un crío, incapaz de hacer nada de lo que el Señor Tenebroso dispusiera. Él mismo dudaba de sus capacidades, y no era para menos, aunque fuera motivo de orgullo haber sido elegido para matar a Dumbledore, la tarea era casi imposible. Sin embargo, Draco, en su egolatría, creía que su mente prodigiosa idearía un plan que nadie podría torcer.

Draco pensaba que a su madre ya le habría quedado bastante claro la última vez que hablaron de aquello: no deseaba que se inmiscuyera. Era demasiado peligroso para él mismo, como para implicar también a la persona que más quería. Pero ella se empeñaba en verlo todo de otra forma, una forma, que por más acertada que fuera, le dolía demasiado. Sus padres no creían en él y para colmo, el pérfido de su primo había vuelto desde el pasado para recordarle lo inútil que lo consideraban las personas de su entorno habitual. Nunca había estado a la altura de las expectativas del Señor Oscuro, ni lo estaría, le había insinuado su padre. Y, sin embargo, aparte de ésa, había escuchado otra gran verdad de la boca de Caius: el Señor Tenebroso tenía sus peculiares formas de hacer pagar los fracasos, hiriendo a la gente que circundaba a sus servidores. Lo que Draco menos quería era que su madre también se implicara. Tenía que buscar una forma adecuada de acabar con la fama de cobarde y de imbécil entre los mortífagos que Fulvio se había esmerado en tejer alrededor de él.

Tan ensimismado iba, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que había avanzado bastante por el Callejón Knockturn, demasiado para el gusto de cualquiera.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontraba ante una callejuela sin salida. Cayó en la cuenta de que ya hacía tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre de los labios de su madre, rogándole que le hiciera caso.

Paró en seco, tratando de sosegarse. El pulso le había comenzado a latir descontrolado en las sienes porque podía imaginarse por el silencio en el que estaba sumido el lugar, la naturaleza de lo que hallaría cuando se volviera. Apretó la varita en su bolsillo y la extrajo, dándose la vuelta, justo a tiempo para lanzar un _impedimenta_ que paralizó el ataque del encapuchado que había permanecido a cinco pasos detrás de él durante algún tiempo, sospechaba.

Su agresor soltó una carcajada seca y no tardó en descubrirse el rostro, quitándose la máscara de mortífago que lo ocultaba. Fulvio lo miraba, esbozando una media sonrisa.

La cara de Draco adoptó un semblante repleto de furia por unos segundos, pero después sus facciones adquirieron su habitual carácter inexpresivo. Alzó la varita contra su primo, enviándole un _glacius_ , que a él no le costó nada evadir.

\- ¿En serio, primo? ¿Un _glacius_? - se burló Fulvio, haciéndose a un lado y dejando que Draco viera lo que había detrás de él.

Caius mantenía cogida a Narcissa con las manos por detrás de la espalda y la forzaba a levantar la barbilla, pues, estaba apuntando con su varita al cuello de la madre de Draco. Ella se había quedado lívida, pero no lloraba ni hacía por desasirse, sabía que era inútil; tan sólo miraba a su hijo, implorándole con los ojos que tuviera cuidado. Junto a Caius, también estaba Bellatrix, quien igualmente señalaba con su varita a Draco, con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿Y qué pensabas hacer con eso? ¿Darme con un clavo en la nariz para ver si se desprendía? - reía Fulvio, ante un Draco atónito, que enseguida se recompuso.

-No sería mala idea- respondió, finalmente, arrastrando las palabras, como solía, para esconder la angustia que había empezado a apoderarse de él- Qué bonito, la familia feliz. ¿Habéis venido para ver si rompiendo otra familia se solucionan todos vuestros problemas? Ah, no, lo olvidaba. Hace tiempo que no tenéis problemas propios, vuestros únicos problemas son los del Señor Tenebroso.

Fulvio dejó de mofarse para mirarlo amenazadoramente.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. Tienes todas las de perder- sonrió, señalando a Narcissa con el mentón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? - casi escupió Draco, sin bajar la varita.

-Nosotros no queremos nada de los Malfoy- terció Caius, entornando los ojos- El Señor Tenebroso exige un seguro.

\- ¿Qué seguro? - preguntó Draco, con recelo.

-Quiere ratificar la promesa de tu padre de que estás dispuesto a cumplir con lo que se te ha encomendado- contestó Fulvio, con hastío.

-Ya lo sabe- repuso Draco, desconfiando de todo aquello- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?

-Digamos que llevándosela consigo es una forma de asegurarse de que no nos traicionarás y acabarás la misión- respondió Bellatrix, acariciando la punta de su varita y mirándola, como si fuera lo único de importancia en aquel momento.

Draco le prestó entonces atención, sintiéndose traicionado.

\- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con todo esto, tía Bella?

-Es la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso...- dijo ella por toda respuesta, y encogiéndose de hombros, como si todo aquello le diera igual.

-No- la cortó Draco, levantando aún más su varita- No os la llevaréis. Por encima de mi cadáver.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...- suspiró Fulvio, imitándolo.

\- ¡No, Draco! - le suplicó Narcissa, tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Caius por primera vez desde que Draco la había visto en esa situación. Caius clavó más la varita contra su piel, haciendo que detuviera sus esfuerzos vanos de escapar- Por favor, deja que me lleven...

-Ni hablar, madre- contestó Draco, con firmeza.

De ninguna de las maneras iba a permitir que los desalmados de su tío y de su primo, y la loca de su tía aprisionaran a su madre. Si tenía que morir tratando de impedirlo, lo haría sin vacilar. En aquellos momentos, sentía la valentía que jamás había tenido.

-Hazle caso, como un niño bueno- le aconsejó Bellatrix- El Señor Tenebroso se enfadará si volvemos y le decimos que hemos tenido que matar al elegido por intento de traición.

\- ¿No hay otra manera? - cuestionó el muchacho, casi con desesperación.

La mano que sujetaba la varita le temblaba violentamente, con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que la asía.

-Volverás a verla, si es lo que te preocupa- corroboró Caius- Pero una vez que hayas terminado tu tarea y hayas sido marcado.

Antes de que los tres mortífagos desaparecieran llevándose a su madre con ellos, Draco pudo entrever que los labios de Narcissa le susurraron: "Cuídate mucho".

El joven se quedó solo en la callejuela, impotente, mientras las últimas lágrimas que derramaría en mucho tiempo caían por sus mejillas, mojando el cuello de su camisa de seda negra.

Debía haber escuchado a su madre, haber hecho caso de todas las veces que lo había llamado. Si no la hubiera dejado sola por su arrebato de niño malcriado, probablemente les habría sido más difícil secuestrarla. ¿Por qué se engañaba? Jamás hubiera podido aspirar a combatir contra alguno de sus tíos y salir victorioso, mucho menos contra Fulvio.

Su madre moriría asesinada y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, porque si no había podido luchar contra esos tres, menos contra Dumbledore. Debía buscar otra manera de matarlo, una manera que no supusiera enfrentarse a él de forma directa.

Se limpió el rostro con brusquedad, volviendo a abrir la herida que tenía en el pómulo precisamente por lo mismo, y no tardó mucho en esfumarse de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho los mortífagos y Narcissa minutos antes. Al fin y al cabo, todos sus asuntos con respecto a los materiales para el estúpido curso en Hogwarts ya estaban finiquitados.

La callejuela se quedó vacía, excepto por un hombre alto, de lacio cabello negro hasta los hombros, que había estado observando toda la escena. Severus Snape, quien había tomado una decisión irrevocable al ver todo lo ocurrido.

 _Siento mucho no haber actualizado hasta ahora_ _Muchas gracias a Noem Cullen por su review y a todas las personas que han leído lo poco que llevo de historia. Espero que, aun a día de hoy siga habiendo quien me lea._


End file.
